Time to Run
by Rosalina Marcel
Summary: Fiona lives a normal life, but she is bored. One night, she decides its time to go. She packs her bag, and changes her name to Bella. Walking the streets of NYC, she comes across a strange looking hotel, she would never be the same girl again.
1. Running

**An: **HI! Lol, my first story… kind of. I am writing this story with ".Sugarr. .Babiee." So yeah. There will be lemons in later chapters. I hope you like it :)

**BPOV**

I ran.

Your probably wondering what I ran from. But even I don't know.

There isn't anything wrong with me, I have a loving family, great friends and Im a straight A student. So why am I running?

I feel bored, sick of my old life. I want something new, something exciting.

Something… dangerous.

So I ran.

I woke up in the middle on the night, and I knew what I had to do. I turned on my light and did a quick clean-up of my room. I pulled my sports bag out of the cupboard and packed my 3 pairs of jeans. I pulled two sweaters, 5 pairs of socks and other such things into the bag. In went my teddy bear, and my toothbrush and hair brush. I crept into mum and dad's room, and I quickly pulled all the cash out of their wallets. I silently ran back to my room and tore a sheet of paper off my English Project for school.

_To Mum and Dad_

_Its not your fault, I just felt this life was to boring for me._

_I will be in Contact, but only once a month.  
I have taken all the money in your Wallets, and my university savings. _

_Everything else in my bank account ($1500) is yours. I have moved it already._

_Give Sarah a kiss and a hug, and tell Mike that I still love him._

_Tanya knows that I am going or that I have gone. _

_I do love you, so very much._

_Your loving daughter._

_Fiona_

_Ps. I will be changing my name to Bella_

I placed the note on their bedside table and made my way out of their room. I sneaked downstairs and grabbed some chips, fruit and bread.

I stuffed them into my sports bag and opened the front door. I looked around at the hallway I had just walked through, and then I closed the door to my old life, and ran.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I strolled around New York City for a while, before I found a Hotel called _The Fox and the Glove. _It looked kind of creepy, exactly what I was looking for. I had already put my cash into my secret pocket, and took out the limited amount of money I had allowed myself to keep in my purse.

"A room, for one person please." I asked the lady at the grimy counter. She smiled, and 3 teeth where missing.

"We don't-a av a room fer yer self missy. Only sharers." She grinned again.

"Oh, is there a woman I may share with?"

"Only women here 'appen to be living here. So naw… im tebbly sorry Miss, but that's the way it goes…" She pulled out a massive book and turned to a page.

"Mr Edward Cullen, and esteemed guest here at _The Fox and the Glove_. Very esteemed, and very good at his job, she slapped her behind as she said this, and I think know what his job is… UGH! Don't think that…

"Well, if Mr. er, Cullen doesn't mind, I will be happy to stay with him."

"Oh he wont, and you wont either. How long will you be staying?"

"Um, just one night."

"Righto, that will be, $500" She grinned again, but this was more of a grimace. I smiled, half heartedly and paid the amount. I now had no money, except the stuff in my secret pocked.

"Of course, you will be a maid while you stay."

"What? Why? I paid the amount!"

"Yes but yor a extra lady, missy. You wear this uniform here and report to Esme, she is in that door, just there…" she took out a folded dress and a small cloth bag of things on top of it and gave it to me. She then pushed me towards a small door in the hallway which I hadn't noticed before.

I knocked on the door, and then opened it.

It was a large room, with bright pink carpet and a double bed. The canopy over it was pink with silver stars. There where black and white photos on the walls of a beautiful dancer on a stage. And there was a small crate in one corner, marked "TOYS". Sitting on the box, was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had long caramel hair and the most beautiful brown eyes, and she smiled when she saw me come in. She stood up and I saw she was wearing the same kind dress that I had been given, except this one was cut off at the thighs. She came forward and gave me a hug, and then led me to the bed. We sat down and she said: "My name is Esme; I am the head maid at _The Fox and the Glove. _I hear you will be a maid too?"

"Yes," I croaked "Only for a night though."

"Ahh, of course." She smiled knowingly, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Here, you may change in my room and I will go ask Mrs Clocksworth, that's the receptionist, some questions. Oh, and she isnt really married, but humour her Bella." She smiled, and then flashed around the door and was gone. I quickly stripped down and put on the grey dress. The coarse fabric was itchy, but then I only had to wear it for a while. I noticed that my dress was just a short, if not shorter than Esme's. I dumped the contents of the small bag onto the bed. I was surprised that they had a grey bow, matching the dress and a lace circlet, the type you put on your leg near the thigh; I forget the name just now.

I put these all one, and the strange boots, they seemed old. Like the type you see in _Les Miserable's,_ the ones with the small heel.

I walked down stairs and took my hair out of my pony tail, shaking it as I went. I stopped suddenly as I saw the most handsome man in my life. He had strange coloured hair, bronze it looked like. He was running his hand through his hair with an agitated look on his face and then he turned to look at me, he stopped talking for a moment, and I came downstairs. Im not sure how I could walk, but something in his eyes made me come near him. Vividly green eyes, so vivid. They drew me in making me forget where I was. Suddenly I heard a cough, and I came back to reality, I found that I had crossed the room and was standing near the desk, but he had moved to. He must have walked from behind the desk and he now had his hands upon my waist. I stepped back and he coughed quietly, I blushed.

"Uhh, um… as I was saying… what was I saying?" Edward stuttered awkwardly.

"You where mentioning how we didn't need any new maids here…" Esme smiled and Mrs Clockworth cackled and turned around the money box and started to count the money.

"Well, I feel differently, I spose, with all the dust around the place it wouldn't hurt to take on one more staff." I saw Edward look my down as he said this, his eyes resting just below my neckline. When I looked down at his appearance I saw a rather large bulge greeting me. I quickly looked up to his eyes, and then at Esme, who was wearing an amused smirk. I blushed again.

Edward ran his hand through his hair and said: "Well I better be off, I'll be back later tonight Mum, Miss Bella." He nodded his head to me, and then walked quickly out the gold doors.

Mum?


	2. In my little room

**AN: I thankyou to _Jocy18 _for reviewing :)**

"Esme, who is Edward's mother?"

"I am." Esme replied, looking lovingly after Edwards retreating form.

"Oh…" It was a dumb reply, but I couldn't really think of anything else.

"Is Edward's father in…?"

Esme shook her head. "He left years ago."

"Oh… Sorry, I said that again." I awkwardly apologized and turned to walk away

"He left because he didn't want to marry me. Because of my job."

I turned around again, but she wasn't there. I walked along the corridor until I came to a cupboard with the words "Cleaning Utensils". I opened it and took out a fluffy duster and a mop and bucket. I turned around and started cleaning the corridor I had just come along. No one had told me to, but I was a maid, and this was dirt. So I mopped, and dusted the corridor. Soon I came to a door with a plaque on it that read

_"Mr E. Cullen and Bella Swan"_

I had a double check when I saw the plaque, "Bella _Swan?"_ How did they know my mothers maiden name… Okay, this is seriously creepy.

I looked at the golden handle on the door; I put my small hand around it, and turned. Unlike all the other doors in this house, this door opened without a squeak. I pushed the door open and gazed at the large room. The double bed was placed in the middle, and obviously the prominent thing in this room. There was real gold skirting around the edges, and burgundy walls. The bed was gold framed with a huge tent-like piece of cloth above it, the heavy royal red material enveloping the bed just enough so that there was a small opening, like a doorway, without a door. A burgundy colour, just a little different from the walls was on the bedspread. A painting of a beautiful woman with caramel hair and a laughing mouth holding a small baby with vivid green eyes and a curly bronze mop of hair just beginning to grow was along the right wall.

I stepped onto the chocolate brown carpet my foot, sinking in slightly under my weight. I walked around the room, running my hand across the things that that God, that Adonis touched everyday. As I neared the painting, I saw a small piece of paper attached with a pin, underneath it.

_Bella,_

_You have been given a side-room for your own privacy. All you have to do is pull this painting along; it is opened like a door. Behind this, is your bedroom. _

_I hope you will enjoy your stay here – at the _Fox and the Glove_._

_I'm sure I will._

_Edward Cullen._

My heart leapt at the sound of his name, and I slowly put my hand against the edge of the gold framed painting, and pulled. It opened quite easily, and I stepped through the door way of Edward's room, and into my own.

It was a smaller version of Edward's room, but with a different colour combination.

Where Edward had royal, deep and woody colours, mine had pastel colours, yellow, green, purple and pink all showed a common understanding in this room. My bed (which, coincidently was also the biggest thing in the room) was the same as his, except it had white frames with a white duvet. It had small roses and leaves embroidered onto it, and the white cushions has the same, except for a black _B _sewn into them with cord. I sank my feet into the thick pale pink carpet and walked over to the small sunshine yellow desk and chair. As I sat in the chair, I started looking through the draws there. In the first draw, there was a book names "Wuthering Heights" and a paper and pen set for writing letters. In the second; a jewel box with about a gazillion rings, bracelets and necklaces. And the third; some handkerchiefs with flowers that matched the bedspread and pillows (More the pillows – seeing as they had small black _B_'s sewn into them as well). I stood up and turned to the right wall, and where Edward's painting, and my door had been, was a light green door. I walked over to it, I turned the green handle, and I saw colour, just colour. Then my vision focused, and I saw it was hundreds upon thousands of dresses. Most of them very skimpy it seemed, but they where all my favourite colours!

I had been looking through the shoes (I found a small trap door at the bottom, and low and behold it was a compartment full of shoes!) when I heard a knock at my door, well… painting.

I quickly came out of the room and pushed the painting open to reveal a small black haired, well it looked like a pixie. She pushed in the room past me and then held out a small note.

She took a deep breath and said: "MrEdwarCullenwouldlikeyoutoinvightyoutocometothemostfanciestreserauntintownand havedinnerwithhimandthenwatchaperformance" here she took a breath "AndImgonnagowithmyboyfriendJasperbecauseheandEdwardarebestfriendsjustlikemeandyouaregoingtobe!" She smiled triumphantly at my and started to speak again, although this time at a much slower pace. "Its alright, Edward thought he should be prepared so here is a note."

I took the piece of paper and sat down on my bed, the pixie skipped happily over to my wardrobe and disappeared inside it.

_Bella,_

_If you would be so kind as to join me for tonight's entertainment at _The Fox and the Glove _I would be most honoured. The girl, who has delivered this note, is Alice. She is my best friend's girlfriend, and you will get used to her. _

_Yours, always_

_Edward. _

I smiled at the old fashioned curly writing, and looked up. Alice came out of the cupboard with at least 5 different dresses.

"Umm, are you going to borrow those? Because I don't mind, just ask next time."

She looked at me, shocked for a second but they she smiled "They're not for me silly! They're for you! Everyone here at the _F&G_ has gotten used to being dressed by me, trust me."

I frowned at her and opened my mouth to tell her off but she cut me off by saying: "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." I looked into her brown eyes, and saw the determination in them.

I sighed and held my arms up in the air.

She squealed and jumped onto my bed to take off my itchy grey dress.

I tried on at least 10 different outfits before we came to a compromise. **(A/N: All clothes on a profile!) ** It was a grey blue dress, probably in fashion about the 1890's with 3 bustles and a train. There was a vine of gold flowers on the front and it was sleeveless with frills along the wide straps. I slipped into it and the feeling of the smooth silk sent shivers up my mind. Something special was going to happen tonight. I just knew it. Alice quickly took a brush that must have been in my cupboard and ran it through my curly brown hair. She took a clip and sent it spiralling up my head in a loose bun.

I was surprised to hear another knock on the painting, and when I opened it, I was even more surprised to see 3 women standing outside. Esme and Mrs Clockworth came in, followed by the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She had long blonde hair and was about 5.11 ft tall. She had red lips and kind blue eyes. She came to me straight away introducing herself.

"My name is Rosalie, and I've heard yours is Bella. It suits you my dear. We shall be the very best of friends."

"Yes, we will." She grabbed my hand, and Alice grabbed my other one. Esme and Mrs Clockworth smiled at us, and then departed through the door. Rosalie, Alice and I followed.

AN: 3 Reviews = New Chapter

8 Reviews = Two New Chapters


	3. Authors Note! NOT HAPPY!

**A/N: Hey guys! So far I have only gotten one review for this story, I need 3 to post the next chapter. C'mon guys! I know people have Favorated and Alerted my story, so whats up people? I just need 2 more tiny little reviews telling me what you guys think of the story. I already have the next chapter written and I'm just waiting for a friends approval (Did I mention I was co-writing this with my friend Lexie? Look on my profile to go to her page). C'mon guys! Please, I give out cookies… :)**

**Rosie**

**Ps. R.I.P – Michael Jackson AKA King of Pop & Farah Fawcet AKA Californian Sex Goddess **


	4. Introducing Tanya

**NEW CHAPTER!!!!**

**A/N: Jocy18 asked me a q, so im giving her an a:**

**QQQ:**Can you please explain to me why these people know Bella a.k.a Fiona?

**AAA:**_ Well, the people at the F&G don't actually know Bella. More of this will be explained in this chapter. You see, the F&G is used to this kind of thing happening. Yes… you want to read more you know you do!_

As I made my way down the rickety old staircase, I saw Edward waiting for me. He was wearing a black suit, one probably in fashion in the 1890's. I realised that we matched. I saw Rosalie and Alice curtsy in front of the people who must have been their dates, so I did the same. Edward held out his arm, and I took it. As we crossed the thresh-hold of the dining room I looked up to his face. His eyes looked into mine, and for a moment I was lost in their vividly green depth. Then I tripped. I shut my eyes tight, ready to meet the floor, but I never did. A pair of strong hands had caught my waist, and I looked up to find Edward smiling and placing me back on my feet again. I blushed, and looked down. We walked into the theatre room and I stopped.

We where in an 1890's style room, with a huge stage and small circular tables so you could watch and eat. The stage had red curtains and gold trimming, and some dancers came onto the stage to dance.

They where dressed in red and black with peacock feathers in their hair. I had noticed earlier that Esme had disappeared, and now I saw her, on the stage, the lead dancer.

I looked at the people in the seats around the tables, all the men where dressed like Edward and all the women, the same style as my dress.

"Edward, what year is this?" Edward turned to look at me

"1889. Today is New Year's eve." He surprised at my question.

"Oh my…" I turned around a ran up the carpeted stairs we had just come down, I ran into Entrance Hall where I had had my first encounter with Edward and Mrs Clockworth, the peeling paint had disappeared and the rusty old door had been replaced with a huge oak doorway. The creaking floorboards had suddenly become a thick red carpet and everything was gold. I ran past where dust had been, and was now gone and straight through the doors. The streets of New York had disappeared and had been replaced by dirt roads. The rattling of Carts and the hum of people overwhelmed me. Everyone was dressed in 1890's clothing and talking about the price of onions or the latest gossip. I walked, in a trance out the door and onto the middle of the road. I stared around at the people and animals. A rat ran across my foot and I shrieked. A dog ran past in pursuit of the rat, barking like mad. I turned slowly too look at the buildings. Skyscraper's had disappeared and been replaced by Wooden buildings with a fake second story boards on them. I put a hand to my head and closed my eyes. A woman shoved past me and I felt my skirt being tousled. The last thing I remember was a woman screaming my name, and a black horse with wild eyes bearing down upon me, and then it all goes black.

"Bella, Bella? Are you okay" I heard a silvery voice through the darkness

_Of course I'm not okay! I think I just got run over by a giant horse and I've realised something so weird has happened, for goodness' sakes im not even in my own time! _I thought. I heard the rustle of a dress as somebody moved, I risked opening an eye. I was in my little bedroom. When my eye opened, the little black Pixie, Alice I think her name was, moved towards me "Are you okay?" Her voice was much unlike it had been earlier that afternoon; it was a lot slower and only slightly high pitched. Her black hair stuck out in all directions, like she had stuck a fork into a power point, but then, not in this time. Not in 1890, oh no! I sat up quickly, and received a wave of nausea.

"I think im gonna be sick" I managed to croak and Alice had just enough time to put a bowl beneath my mouth before the contents of my stomach decided to not remain in my stomach any longer. In short, I vomited into the bowl. She quickly removed the bowl and grabbed a tea towel at her side and started dabbing around my mouth. Rosalie, in a beautiful purple dress came flowing forward, and she really did flow, and held out a glass (can I mention this glass had a gold holder with flowers etched into it?) of water to me. I took it and had a big gulp. Alice held my head and shoulders as Rosalie quickly plumped up the cushions behind me. Alice gently placed my head onto the pillow, and then she stood up. Her lime green dress flowed about behind her as she walked over to the painting, and opened it. She disappeared through the gap and the door was shut again.

"Rosalie? Where am I? What happened? I don't understand, I just want to go home!" I started to sob and Rosalie's soft arms went around me.

"Its alright dear, Alice will be able to explain this better than I could, she just knows things." She broke away and tilted my chin up so I could look at her

"I will bring Alice to you." And with that she swept her skirts and was gone in a flash. I sunk my head back against the pillows and started to cry into them.

"Okay, first of all: Im not Rosalie, I'm not going to tell you that everything is Okay, because I know how you feel, and everything is definitely not okay. Secondly, I'm not going to stop you from: a; crying, b; smashing windows, c; breaking doors, d; bashing the hell out of any random person, e; randomly bursting into fits of: one; laughter, two; crying, or three; randomly lashing out at people who are helping you." Alice counted off her fingers as she said this. "Well, can you talk?"

"Uhh, Im just a little confused. Rosalie said you could help me?" I stared, a little confused at what had just happened.

"Yes. When you walking into _The Fox and the Glove_. The year was 2009, am I correct?"

I nodded

"You stayed for over an hour, and when you came out again, it is the year 1889?"

I nodded again.

"Okay. The same thing happened to me" She sunk her self down on the bed and took a deep breath. "I was 16 when I found this place, I was being abused by my foster parents and I had run away to live on the streets. I found this place and came in. It was the year 2000. The same thing happened to me, but it took me a year to finally come to terms with this. Halfway through the year, when I was working here, I saw a tall man with dirty blonde hair come through the doorway. His name was Jasper, he helped me get through my last part of depression, and yes I was depressed. If you where wondering, seeing as it was… 9 years ago by your time. I am still 16, in this place you will never age unless you go outside. That is why most of us are very pale here. Eventually, when we get to the year 2000, I will go out with Jasper and live my life like a normal person. So you'll get out… eventually."

"Oh. Thankyou, for sharing?"

"Your welcome. Also, I have laid out some clothes for you to wear, considering the argument we had yesterday, I have laid out two outfits you can chose from. Have fun, meet you downstairs in an hour." She smiled, and then left the room. I heaved myself out of bed, feeling much better. I padded along my pink carpet over to my wardrobe. I walked inside over to the two outfits. They where both corsets with tights and suspenders to hold the tights up. I chose the dark blue strapless with light blue patterns running down it. I pulled it on and fastened the suspenders to the tights, then pulled them on. I also found a pair of black strappy stilettos; I looked at them closely, and laughed. _Marc Jacobs _was written on the sole. It seemed Alice had brought some of the year 2000 here with her. I slipped them on and walked out of my painting.

I call it my_ painting_, instead of my _door, _well; it really is a door I suppose…

Well, I walked through my Painting and into Edwards's room, I only thought to knock after I had gone in, but he wasn't there so it was Okay. I went through Edward's door, and into the hallway. Instead of the creaky old thing it had been before, it was painted gold everywhere and a red carpet on the floor. My heels sunk in and I tripped over. After pulling myself up from the ground, I found a strawberry blonde girl staring at me. She was wearing a light pink corset with matching underwear. Black lace outlined the entire corset and outlined her breasts; I look up into her cold face. Dark red lips and her heavily out lined eyes looked at me with cold fury. I walked around her, and as I did I heard her mutter "Ugly". I stopped and turned, but she had already started walking in the other direction, I saw her stop at Edward's bedroom door and she caressed the gold name plate. "Bella?" I heard her speak as she turned to me.

"You may sleep in his room, but trust me, you won't be sleeping with him," She looked back to the name plate and ran her hand over his name "That's my job." I raised my eyebrows and walked away. As I came down the golden stairs Alice and Rosalie ran over to me.

"Did you hear her? What cheek!" Alice was fuming, her entire 5 ft 1 body trembling.

"I am going to kill that son of a…" I didn't hear the rest because just then Esme cam around the corner and Rosalie shut her mouth pretty quickly.

"Ahh, I see you met Tanya." I nodded. "Yes, well its breakfast now, so we better hurry along." Rosalie and Alice looked at me, and then followed Esme. Just so you know what they look like, Rosalie was wearing a dark greyish purple corset with black stripes down it. Black lace was sewn in along the hems of her corset and small pink roses had been sewn in as well. She had matching underwear black lace over her tights. I'll mention that all of our underwear matched the colour of our corsets and we all had suspenders. Rosalie also had black gloves that went to her elbow. Alice had on a light blue corset with white suspenders and light blue gauze tights. We made our way to the breakfast room and sat down. I remembered it from the night before, except instead of all the little tables around the stage, there was just one long table in front of the stage. I sat down in between Rosalie and Alice, and opposite from Edward. He was talking to a huge man, (and not huge like as in fat, but huge as in muscle) with curly brown hair. Every so often the man would look over to Rosalie, who was opposite him and wink. She would wink back. Alice sat opposite a man with Dirty blonde hair, and they sat holding hands of the table, just looking at each other and smiling. I nudged Rosalie "Rosalie?"

"Yes? Oh and don't call me Rosalie, all my friends call me Rose."

"Rose, who is that man Edward is talking to?"

"Oh! He is Emmett," I raised my eyebrows and her sparkling laugh could be heard over the din of about 20 people talking and eating at the table. "He is my dance partner, my soul mate, my boyfriend." She smiled again and winked at Emmett.

"And across from Alice?"

"That's Jasper, heard of him?"

"Yeah."

"He is nice, Texan, but nice."

Just then I heard a tap on the back of my chair, Alice dropped Jaspers hands and Rose stopped winking at Emmett. I saw Edward's eye grow wide and I turned around. Tanya stood behind my chair and she pulled it out. Klutz that I am, I was surprised when I didn't fall, but not for long. Tanya had grabbed a hunk of my hair and was pulling me up. She let her arm fall and my head went with it. I grabbed onto the hair closer to the root, trying to wrench it from her vice like grip.

"What is this…" She looked over to Esme who had turned in her seat and was watching the little scene "Girl? What is she doing in my seat."

"Tanya, your seat is on the stage with the Dancing Troup, if I am correct you where kicked off the table for punching a servant for giving you porridge." Rose stood up and I heard a chair scrape and Alice's voice: "She is Bella, she is replacing you. She is nicer than you and if you hurt her, you will have us to deal with." Alice cracked her knuckles and Rose started checking her long red nails.

"Oh! The three musketeers, all for one and one for…" that was as far as she got because I heard Rose screech and Alice tip over her chair. Suddenly my hair was free and I whipped my head up to find Alice and Rose struggling with Tanya on the floor. Jasper, Edward and Emmet jumped onto the table and over to the girls. Tanya had grabbed my ankle and I fell to the floor with a thud, I slapped her hand and went to go help Alice and Rose. I saw Jasper lift Alice and hold her bridal style and Emmett flip Rose over his shoulder as strong hands lifted me off the floor and held me around my waist to a surprisingly comfortable chest. Tanya pulled herself up from the floor, her corset was ripped down the front, and she was holding the pieces together to try and keep a scrap of her modesty. Her hair was messed up and her lipstick spread all over her face, she turned around, and walked away. But it was more of a limp because of her heels had broken. I sighed and relaxed into the arms as people started cheering.

Esme hurried over and looked at us all: me, relaxing into Edwards's chest, Rose's rear end and Emmett's grinning face, Esme raised her eyebrows at him and he quickly turned around so we could see Rose, who had propped her elbows on Emmett's back so she could look Esme in the face. Her hair was messed up, some eye make up had been smudged and some nail polish had been scratched off her fingers, but she was smiling a victory smile. Alice was still in Jaspers arms, and she looked sheepish but happy with herself, her tights had a ladder in them and her bodice was ripped. She gave Jasper a peck on the cheek and then bit her lip. She turned her attention back to me, and I just smiled at her.

"Well, well, well, I think I will be seeing three faces in my bedroom after breakfast, and if I don't…" Esme smiled "I don't think I need to say more." She turned around and went back to her seat. She sat down and continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. Jasper carried Alice over to his seat and he began spoon feeding her as she giggled like a baby. Rose, still over Emmett's back was raced to the stage; she sat down on it and crossed her legs behind Emmett's back as they started out on a passionate little session. Edward let go of me, grinning sheepishly and we both made our way back to our seats. We talked a little, but mostly just ate. After breakfast, Rose, Alice and I made our way to Esme's bedroom.

She was already in there, sitting on the edge of her bed, her dainty legs crossed and her lavender boots showing.

"May I ask what that was about?" Her voice was unusually cold and I felt goose-bumps appear on my arms.

Alice spoke up: "Tanya pulled Bella's hair and said rude things about her."

"She made Bella nearly fall and helped her up by pulling her hair." Rose volunteered

"She ripped Alice's dress and slapped Rose." I had seen the large red handprint on Rose's face when Emmett had raced off with her.

Esme smiled "I stand out numbered. Now, I will talk with Tanya, but I hope nothing like this will occur again. Well, that is just not at breakfast, and only on days off. You are excused." Esme nodded toward the door and we trouped out.  
"Okay, mine or yours?" Alice was talking to Rose.

"How about mine, seeing as we are dressed."

"Okay" Alice grinned.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Alice and Rose had taken off their shoes and started to run along the corridor. I quickly took off mine and followed them. They disappeared into a room with a black door and a pale pink name plate: _Mr E. Cullen and Rosalie Hale._

I pushed on the door and walked into the room. The bed was black with hot pink gauze curtains. As far as I could tell through the gauze, there where black pillows and a hot pink doonah cover. Alice and Rose where at a small black dresser with light pink furnishings doing their makeup. I walked over to them as they tackled me to the ground.

"Okay Alice, put her in the chair."

I felt myself being pulled up by the small pixie and shoved into a chair on wheels. Rose pushed me over to the dresser while Alice strapped my hands to the arms on the chair and my feet to the legs with rope. Then they stood in front of me and looked me over.

"Do you think…" Rose made some motions with her arms

"Hm, maybe but it's a bit more…" Alice bit her lip.

"Oh yeah, I get you… maybe we could try…"

"Yes, definitely."

They both turned around and started going through the draws. They turned around again, this time Alice was holding scissors, and Rose was holding curling irons. My eye grew wide as the stalked towards me, holding their weapons up high. They quickly flipped my chair around and I immediately felt my hair being pulled and I heard the scissors going at full speed. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to imagine it all away. After about two hours of killing my hair, they turned me around.

They had taken my stupid straight hair and pushed and pulled until it came out in ringlets. My fringe had been pulled back with bobby pins and I was amazed. I have to say it, I looked beautiful.

"Wow, guys. This is, it's awesome!" Rose and Alice smiled.

Alice turned around and pulled a large brush and a bottle of powder out of a draw and held them out.

"Now for the makeup!"


End file.
